1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication module, more particularly to a wireless communication module including a module board and a carrier for connecting the module board to a motherboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wireless communication module that includes a module board 1 adapted to be mounted on a motherboard 3, and a cap-like metal cover 2 mounted on the module board 1. The module board 1 has a top surface 101, a bottom surface 102, a plurality of electronic components 103 mounted on the top surface 101, and a plurality of spaced apart conductive pads 104 formed on a peripheral end of the top surface 101.
The metal cover 2 is used to cover the electronic components 103. However, since the conductive pads 104 and the electronic components 103 are formed on the top surface 101 of the module board 1, the size of the module board 1 is required to be sufficient to avoid contact, i.e., short-circuit, between the metal cover 2 and the conductive pads 104. As such, the size of the conventional wireless communication module cannot be miniaturized.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate another conventional wireless communication module that includes a module board 4 adapted to be mounted on a motherboard 3 through a frame-like carrier 5, first and second electronic components 403, 404 mounted on opposite sides of the module board 4, and a cap-like metal cover 6 mounted on the module board 4 for covering the first electronic component 403.
The module board 4 has top and bottom surfaces 401, 402. The first electronic component 403 is mounted on the top surface 401. The second electronic component 404 is mounted on the bottom surface 402 and extends into a frame space 503 in the carrier 5. A plurality of spaced apart conductive pads 405 are formed on the bottom surface 402. The carrier 5 has a top face 501 facing the bottom surface 402 of the module board 4, a bottom face 502, a plurality of spaced apart first conductive contacts 504 formed on the bottom face 502 and adapted to be connected to contacts (not shown) on the motherboard 3, and a plurality of spaced apart second conductive contacts 506 formed on the top face 501, each of which contacts a respective one of the conductive pads 405.
With the inclusion of the carrier 5 in the conventional wireless communication module, the conductive pads 405 can be formed on the bottom surface 402 instead of on the top surface 401 of the module board 4, on which the first electronic component 403 is mounted, thereby eliminating the aforesaid drawback with respect to the miniaturization of the module board. However, the connecting quality between the second conductive contacts 506 and the respective conductive pads 405 is difficult to determine by visual inspection.